Children of the Doctor: Offspring of the Most Dangerous Man
by Dipturtle
Summary: The Doctor has died on Trenzalore, but has not spoken his name. Although the Doctor is dead, the universe has found a new hope; in the form of two Time Lords called the Avenger and River Junior. Who are they? His children, of course! Also, I clearly don't own Doctor Who.
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE:

Clara stood in the Doctor's workshop in the town of Christmas, on the planet Trenzalore. The Doctor was a very old man now, and he was dying. "Clara." he said. He pulled out a rolled up piece of paper. "Bring this to the TARDIS."

"What is it?" asked Clara.

"It's my will." replied the Doctor. "I am going to go out there and face the Daleks… They will watch me die."

"B-but, Doctor, there's got to be a way!" said Clara. "You can't die!"

"I'm afraid I have to." the Doctor said. "Everybody dies. Even me."

"But,- but…" Clara was frantic.

"I'm sorry, Clara, but Trenzalore is where I end. Now just take my will."

Clara, tearing up, looked down at her feet, then reached in front of her, and took the will.

"Also, take these." said the dying Doctor. He took out his sonic screwdriver and his psychic paper. "Bring it all to the TARDIS."

Tears were streaming down Clara's face. "O-okay."

"And one more thing." said the Doctor. "Open the psychic paper."

Clara did. At first it was blank, but then the words, "Goodbye, Clara." were written across the paper.

She ran up and hugged the Doctor. "Goodbye, Doctor." she said, still crying.

"Goodbye." he said. "Now get to the TARDIS, and she'll deliver everything."

Clara began to walk off, sadder than she had ever been, while the Doctor stood up. "Well then." he said. "Geronimo."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Huff, huff, huff," panted the person in the black cloak as he ran towards the TARDIS.

"EXTERMINATE!" shouted a voice from behind him.

"Aggh!" shouted the cloaked person, as he ran quicklier. "They're catching up to me!"

Finally, he reached the TARDIS, got inside, and locked the door. He flipped off his hood, revealing lots of long, dark brown hair. One might say he looked about twenty years old… If he were human. "Phew!" he said. "I can't keep doing it alone. I just can't! I need a new traveling companion." He had a habit of talking to himself. "I don't think a regular human would cut it, though." Unlike his late father, he spoke with an American accent. "I could use a good Time Lord, or Time Lady." He paced around, thinking until he got an idea. "Of course!" he said. "River Junior! My sister!"

He had never met his sister before, and was quite excited. "The holder of the sonic screwdriver and psychic paper! But I have no Idea where or when she is. But the TARDIS does! Soooo let's go!" He pointed to the TARDIS console with both fingers. Nothing happened. "I said, let's go!" He pointed again. The time rotor began moving, and here was this loud VWORP, VWORP sound. "That's more like it." said the boy in the black cloak. "WOO-HOO!"


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

River Song Junior sat in a dark alley. It was midnight, and River Junior didn't like midnight. "Ugh." River said as she sat up. She was wearing a black sweatshirt. She swung her hood over her long, brown hair.

She walked along a sidewalk, where there were people bustling back and forth. It was New York City, for crying out loud!

She walked into a dark, abandoned drycleaner's. "Ahh, finally home." she said. Like her brother, and unlike her parents, she had a surprisingly American accent.

"Well," River said. "time to charge up my screwdriver." She walked over to a silver box she had fashioned herself, with a hole in the top. There was a piece of paper taped to the front of the box that had the words SCREWDRIVER CHARGER typed on it.

River Junior stuck the tip of the screwdriver into the charge-hole in the box. She leaned against the wall, and sighed. "I'm going to have so much fun tomorrow." she said. "I can go try and find Kate, then we can, we can, um… Do something!" she was never sure of her life.

River grew tired, and her eyelids became heavy. She leaned peacefully against the box, and fell asleep.

Two hours later, River woke up, to the sound of VWORP, VWORP, VWORP, VWORP, VWORP, VWORP! A big, blue box stood in front of her. "Dad?" she said.

A young man in a black cloak came out of the blue doors. "Are you my sister?" he said


	4. Chapter 3

"Am I your _sister_?!" River Junior asked, confused.

"Hold on, what are you leaning on?" asked the guy in the cloak.

River Junior sat up, and moved out of the way, showing the sonic inside the charger.

"You are my sister!" cheered the guy. "Yahoo, the TARDIS found you!" They each stared into each other's green eyes.

"I-I'm River Junior, who are you?"

"The name's the Avenger." said River's brother. "I live to avenge my- or should I say _our _dad, the Doctor.

"You're really my brother?" asked River junior.

"Of course I Am." said the avenger. "The Avenger. Time Lord. 106 years old. Son of the Doctor and River Song. Your brother. Now, do you want to get in the TARDIS?"

River Junior thought a bit. "Is there a screwdriver charger?" she asked.

"Right in the console." said the Avenger. "Also the universe's biggest wardrobe."

"Let me in." said River Junior.


End file.
